


The Terrible Misuse of a Demon

by Dragonsploosh



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dark, Disrespect of a Demon, Does a minute or so count as necrophilia, Flogging, M/M, Masturbation, Misery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsploosh/pseuds/Dragonsploosh
Summary: Not all endings are happy, especially when demons are involved. The contract is almost complete between Ciel and Sebastian, but there is still something missing. Sebastian has been delaying the inevitable end as he tries to initiate lust and desire in Ciel, the perfect compliment to the otherwise delicious soul that he has shaped so carefully over the years. Ciel has been unresponsive so far, however, and time is running out. One way or another, this will end soon. And some endings can be happier than others.





	1. Chapter 1

I was accustomed to adoration. Humans sought after me for centuries with reverence, some enacting the summons simply to worship me. They gave up their very souls for the honour of being in my presence, hoping to gain my favour. Unfortunately for them, that was not how this transaction worked. Such an easy meal. Others sought to form contracts with me out of desire, lusting after a being more magnificent and powerful than they could even comprehend. I would answer my summons to whole groups of men and women eager to fulfil their yearning to couple with me, to become one with a higher being and feel pleasure beyond the realms of mankind. Another easy meal for me, courtesy of small minded humans with little imagination. Still, they recognised my superiority at least. Which was more than I could say for my latest contractor.

Ciel Phantomhive had grown from a delicate, fairly innocent child into an equally delicate, if slightly taller, 17 year old tyrant. I had carefully manipulated his essence throughout the years, shaping his soul until it was so very nearly ripe. He had almost all the qualities of the most delicious meal I could ever dream of, innocence corrupted into sin and malice. With the end of the contract looming close my Masters hostility was only growing, fuelled by a bitter anticipation like a dark cloud hovering over him. His opinion of me had become conflicted - where once he saw me as his salvation and sought protection from me, his thoughts regarding me were now so tumultuous that I could barely distinguish one emotion from the next. They blurred together in a whirlwind that disorientated me whenever I tried.

Unfortunate - there was one particular emotion that I sought in order to perfect this dish. While lust and desire alone were not enough to satisfy my hunger I did find the complete lack of them regrettable. They would make such a fine seasoning. The Earl, however, had never shown any inclination towards the fulfilment of this particular sin despite my best efforts. I had never had any trouble arousing passion in humans previously, finding it only too easy to initiate their desires and twist them to my liking. My attempts at seduction, however, were rejected repeatedly by this contractor and his temper grew worse the more I tried. It was frustrating and I found myself trying to delay the inevitable end of our association by with-holding certain fundamental truths. It would not take much to ripen him - I just needed to persuade him to give in to his lust before our time was up. And I could not wait forever. Over the past few days I had been less subtle in my attempts, hoping to break through his barriers. If his attitude indicated anything, however, I was failing miserably. In all my years, nobody had looked at me with the disappointment I was being subjected to right now.

"A champagne fountain? Really? Haven't you worn that little trick out by now. I'm sure our acquaintances are just as tired of it as I am" my Master said with a roll of his single exposed eye.

"I apologise if you are unimpressed, My Lord, but it has always proved an effective measure when requiring an elegant distraction at a dinner party".

"Elegant? You don't seem to know the meaning of elegant, Sebastian. It lost all fizz after your theatrics, and my guests were subjected to flat champagne. No wonder that fight broke out."

"I do not believe it was the lack of palatable champagne that caused this occurrence but rather the opposite".

"I did not ask for your opinion!" He snapped. Ciel himself had drank rather a few glasses of the champagne after being questioned somewhat intensely on his wedding plans by the twenty aristocratic dinner guests he was hosting at his Town House. He had a hunch that one of these guests was the perpetrator of his misfortune, and therefore the subject of his revenge, and was trying to assemble more information during one of many unsuccessful dinner parties. I knew that it was not one, but in fact three of these guests, and that their demise would effectively end our contract along with one other pathetic human that shared the blame. Of course, he had not asked my opinion in this either and I did not feel inclined to share of my own accord just yet.

My Master seemed to be in a particularly sour mood at the lack of headway. The frustration rolled off him in waves and his nightcap of brandy was not helping matters as he sat alone at the vast dining table. After the turbulent evening of listening to the various nobles argue amongst themselves it seemed unnaturally quiet now, with just the rain outside to provide background noise. I had lit a candelabra, which threw shadows over the room as I worked diligently to clear up the mess.

"It took you far too long between courses, Sebastian, I thought we might starve to death. Earl Belmore even remarked on the lengthy interval, changing the subject entirely right when I was getting him to talk".

"My apologies, My Lord. Since you insist I prepare everything in what you deem to be a 'more natural' manner, I am very restricted in my speed. If you require swiftness I suggest you relax your orders somewhat on my limitations".

"So this is my fault now?" Ciel snapped. My, he certainly was feeling argumentative this evening. I had finished cleaning and polishing the table and it lay bare in the dim room, reflecting the flicker of the candelabra.

"I imply nothing of the sort, Master, only offer a solution to any inconveniences you might endure on my account".

Ciel made a 'hmmmph' noise and drained the last of the brandy from his glass, gesturing wordlessly  for it to be refilled. Knowing that this was a terrible idea and bad for the Young Lords health, I did so anyway and filled it right to the brim.

Yes, this was not the reverence I was accustomed to. I looked forward to claiming my reward from him, near as it was.... I would take extra pleasure in ruining him utterly before I consumed his soul. The thought excited me no end.

He took another deep sip of brandy and proclaimed that he would like to retire for the evening. This was exactly what I had been waiting for. Nicely inebriated, he stood a little shakily and demanded that I assist him in his routine, as I knew he would. This was not the norm in most recent years, the Young Lord preferring to see to it himself, though he still requested it in some circumstances. Like when he had drank far too much and felt too sluggish and uncoordinated to dress himself.

I picked up the candelabra to light our way and offered him assistance on the staircase. His response was to push past me, thrusting his brandy glass towards me, and leaning heavily on the banister as he reached the top. When we arrived at his bedchamber he sat on the bed and looked at me expectantly.

"Do not get presumptuous, Sebastian. I am simply exhausted after such a trying evening. You may dress me and that is all" he said with a slight slur to his voice. I set his brandy glass and the candelabra down on his bedside table and knelt in front of him to begin unfastening his shoes. He watched me impassively as I slid each buckle out and eased them off his feet one by one. Since this was a rare opportunity to be in such close proximity to him, I took my time removing his stockings. I ran my fingers down each leg as I stripped him, and was satisfied to feel his pheromone output pick up slightly.

Indeed he had reached sexual maturity some time ago, which I could sense in the changes to his body and scent. He had even begun to direct some of his newfound arousal towards me, which I encouraged eagerly. Before any acts of physical passion were committed, however, this desire was abruptly cut off and replaced with a hostility that I could not account for. His sexual feelings were suppressed and I was left disappointed, unable to fathom what had gone wrong. The remnants of these feelings still made themselves known, if only in physical responses that he could not control, when I overstepped my bounds and pushed a little harder than a butler should. I just hoped that I wouldn't be dismissed this time before I could further ignite his lust.

Finishing with the stockings I moved on to his shirt, leaning a little closer than necessary as I unbuttoned it. He didn't exactly respond they way I would have liked, of course, and made cantankerous comments about my lack of speed and professionalism as I worked my way down. That last one bothered me slightly - I took such pride in fulfilling my contracts with accuracy, being every bit a professional butler in ways no human could ever hope to match.

Peeling off his shirt, I set it aside ready to launder and knelt again to unfasten his shorts. This was my favourite part, and I undid the buttons at the crotch as slowly as I could to optimise his discomfort. The heady pheromone smell was stronger here, and I inhaled greedily and encouraged him to buck his hips up slightly so that I could slide the shorts past them. I trailed my fingers along the newly exposed skin, and watched the fine hairs on his body begin to stand on end. He had fallen silent, and the only sounds in the room were his slightly quickened breathing and the relentless rain outside.

Reluctantly I stood and fetched a clean nightgown from the wardrobe on the other side of the room. I heard a soft 'whump' behind me, and I turned to see that Ciel had fallen backwards on the bed with his legs still bent over the edge where he had been seated.

"It's so cold" I heard him complain when I returned to his side. He was wearing only his undergarments.

"If you will just cooperate, I will have you dressed and abed before you can feel the chill any further" I told him, compelled to be a dutiful butler. I leaned forward to try and guide his arm into a sleeve but it was a dead weight, and fell from my hand hit the bed again with a slight thud.

He was in a most uncooperative state, and I felt disappointment that he might be unresponsive to all my efforts for the remainder of the night.

When I lifted his arm this time I was able to account for his lack of assistance, and successfully wrestled him into his nightgown using a little more force than I am usually allowed. I tugged it down over his thighs, brushing over them lightly and felt him shiver.

Interestingly enough, the spike in pheromone output indicated that it wasn't the cold that had caused this reaction. Perhaps the night was not lost yet. I set about releasing some pheromones of my own, an intoxicating scent to humans that usually never failed to intrigue and allure them. It had somehow never produced these results from Ciel, but I was nothing if not persistent.

Instead of succumbing to desire, the Young Master found his voice, albeit rather slurred. "Where did you purchase this evenings brandy from? It was positively vile. If you cannot chose a decent brandy by yourself then I shall have to send one of the other servants in future, even they could do a better job".

An unexpected topic of conversation, but I was bid to reply as politely as a butler should. "I apologise if it wasn't to your liking, My Lord, but I assure you that it was the same variety that you so enjoyed a fortnight ago. I would be happy to provide a more befitting beverage with the next supply purchase if it so pleases you".

I got a scoff in return."You wouldn't know a decent brandy if it was thrown all over you and set alight".

I was now trying to manoeuvre him under his bed-covers, which was proving rather difficult due to the lack of cooperation. Pulling the sheets from underneath him, I put both hands under the Earls armpits to better drag him up the bed and prop him against the pillows. I managed as elegantly as I could, however, the whole operation had resulted in a rather undignified position with my knee next to Ciel's hip and my whole body leaned right over his. Normally I would not mind our proximity, but the Earl did not react at all to this process and continued to be a dead weight under me, his eye closed. It was only when I had settled him that he opened it to regard me with that familiar look of disdain.

He did not say anything for once. Our breaths mingled as I leaned forward to untie his eye patch, running my fingers through his soft, silky hair in the process. I lingered somewhat longer than was proper, and was pleased to see his pupils dilate slightly after I had pulled the patch away to reveal his beautiful, mismatched eyes.

Unfortunately, I could dally no further. With no orders to direct me otherwise, I must continue the routine of Sebastian the butler. I pulled away and placed the eye patch next to the brandy glass.

"Will you be wanting to finish this, My Lord?" I asked before I was dismissed. Ciel looked a little dazed, but shook his head vehemently at the question.

"Absolutely not, that filth. It is not fit for a dog even".

Amusing, how he continued to gripe. There was no real anger behind the words, he simply seemed distracted. I fear I would never have the ability to interpret the more complex human emotions, erratic as they were. Lust and desire were no stranger but this creature was far beyond my comprehension.

"Why don't you taste it, Sebastian. You would surely approve" he said, smirking as though he had just made a fine jest.

What he didn't realise was the opportunity he had just gifted me with. Indeed, it would be rude to pass it up.

I moved back to my Master in one fast, fluid movement and leaned over him once more. This time I did not stop before the Earls face, but tilted my head to fit our mouths delicately together. I put no weight on him, one knee resting on the bed to support myself and a hand gripping the head board. My other hand moved to stroke feather light down his cheek, just a brush of my knuckles over smooth skin.

There. I felt his aura shift slightly under my touch, his mind allowing me a little more entrance. He gasped under my lips, and I licked slowly along his mouth causing him to widen them further and receive me. Obeying my order, I tasted the brandy. It was mixed with the sweetness of Ciel, the conflicting bitterness, the anger and determination and everything that made up the intoxicating essence of his soul. And there were the stirrings of lust, a feeling denied for so long being awoken under my touch and I moaned with the utter perfection of it all. It was delicious, and even more so when his tongue hesitantly moved against my own, his head tilting to deepen the kiss and permit me to reach more of him. I cupped the back of his head and moved closer, feeling his enthusiasm grow under me as his lips became uncoordinated. His urgency excited me further, and I moaned again - deeper this time, the vibrations in my throat sounding a little more otherworldly than I usually allow myself.

Suddenly hands met my shoulders and I felt him trying to push me backwards. No, this could not be right I could feel his arousal permeating the very air I breathed. I could not allow him to dismiss me, not when I was so close.

He may as well have been a drop of water trying to reverse a waterfall. His shoves did nothing to dislodge me and I only dimly registered the fight going on beneath myself as I pulled him closer, my hand behind his head holding him still. I licked along the roof of his mouth and tasted new fear, mixing with his desire and anger and almost ended our contract right then to consume this nirvana, this utopia of perfection.

My self-control was exceptional, however, and I reminded myself that a simple instance of patience would reap more rewards than if I were to take this by force. Licentious acts were so much sweeter when given up willingly. I wanted to feel his adoration and lust as well as his reverence before this contract was through, and I knew now that I could achieve it in time if only I allowed him the false pretence of freedom.

Reluctantly I pulled away, acting as contrite as I could while excited beyond measure. I immediately received a sharp, stinging slap to the face.

This act of violence only fuelled my fervour, and I fought hard to remain impassive and retain my human form instead of just ripping into that weak, supple body in front of me. I was successful, and managed to apologise profusely, expertly acting like a remorseful butler. I met his eyes and noticed that he had gone a wonderful pink colour, and was panting.

 "If I may say so, My Lord, you were quite correct in your earlier assumption" I informed him when he did not respond to my false grovelling.

"What?" came the slightly breathless, confused reply.

"I absolutely approve of the taste".

"Get out" Ciel said quietly, in a dangerous voice that sounded utterly sober.

"Certainly, Young Master". An order was an order, after all. I rose from the bed and bid him good night, exiting with a dignified bow.

The lust was there. I had sensed his desire in a way that had been denied to me previously. If I could just access it fully, encourage the Young Master to abandon himself to it, then I could end the contract without delay and consume a soul that was utterly ripe. To fulfil the terms of our contract I need only kill three of the aristocrats that had attended dinner earlier, as well as the Viscount Druitt who had organised the trafficking of Ciel all those years ago. It would be only too easy for everything to fall into place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains the severe mistreatment of a perfectly innocent demon

I could tell that the young Master had not forgotten the events of the previous night. He made no mention of our nocturnal activities but his anger simmered just below the surface along with a new feeling that I had only detected a few times on him - embarrassment. Shame. And something else, a furious abandon of the hope he had been unconsciously holding on to. It was an intoxicating mix.

I entered the Earls bedchamber as normal that morning, thoughtfully bringing with me a tincture to aid the hangover my Lord was sure to have. Ciel accepted it without making eye contact, just his hand poking out the covers that were wrapped around him up to his chin.

It was usual for me to recite the days schedule while I served breakfast but the Earl maintained that he was not hungry. He merely sipped at the tincture while I spoke, screwing up his face at the unpleasant taste.

"We will be making the journey back to the Manor just after lunch, My Lord. I will spend the morning completing our business here and preparing the carriage -"

"No" said the Earl simply.

"My Lord?"

"We will return tomorrow instead".

"But the arrangements-"

"That's an order, Sebastian. I will summon you when I need to. You are dismissed".

What could I do but leave. Giving one last look at my Master, who seemed so small and pale bundled up in the sheets, I bowed and obeyed, taking the plate of uneaten breakfast with me.

I stopped outside the closed door. It was fainter at this distance, but I could still sense the shift in him. His morals were breaking down, the feeling of hopelessness overtaking his superficial need for decorum. He would be ready for me to initiate the final stage of our contract, the beginning of his utter downfall. It would only take the subtlest manipulation now and the soul I had coveted for so long would be mine. The hunger that gnawed at my insides day after day would finally be satisfied. More than satisfied. Everything I had been working towards. It would be worth it.

But first, I had some preparations to make. I would see to it that the contract was as close to completion as I could without my Masters final order. How fortunate that he had given me this time to myself today.

* * *

 

As the day wore on, I heard nothing from my Master. I was not even summoned to provide lunch, which was most unusual. It was early evening by the time my work was finished, and I felt it was time to go to him. He could be very stubborn when he wanted to, and I couldn't be sure that he wouldn't starve himself just to spite me.

Knocking politely, I announced myself before entering his bedchamber. I had brought with me a trolley laden with food, which I pushed to come to a stop next to the bed of a sleeping Earl. Ciel was on his side, breathing deeply with one hand partially covering his face. He looked rather cute this way, face relaxed and eyelashes fluttering slightly as he dreamed.

He had to eat though. I reached out to gently shake Ciel's shoulder and barely brushed it before he shot up, gasping for breath with a gun aimed steadily at my head. I could see the terror in his eyes as he looked wildly around, his gaze finally settling on me.

"Ah, I see we are not yet past this, Young Master".

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Ciel seemed to realise exactly what he was doing and lowered the gun slowly, his face neutral.

"Sebastian" he said, and rubbed his free hand over his own face, digging his fingers into the bridge of his nose. He sighed, calming down slightly before I felt his anger spike and he shot me a glare.

"How dare you try to touch me so freely. I did not summon you, you have no business being in my presence".

I could see that this wouldn't be easy. The offer of food usually appeased him, however, and I hoped it would work as effectively today.

"My Lord, I could sense your hunger. I have brought with me an assortment of dishes to quell your need, if I may" I said, gesturing to the trolley that I had filled with all his favourites. Most of them were terribly unhealthy sweets and cakes.

Now that the enticing smell had reached Ciel, his stomach growled loudly and he was forced to admit that, yes, he was hungry indeed. I smiled and provided a tray so that he could eat while still in bed, propped up on his pillows.

"Would you like me to draw you a bath while you eat, Young Master?"

"Hmmm? Oh -yes. That will be all, Sebastian". He appeared to be deep in thought now, and I could sense the confliction swirling within him. A decision was being made, and I could not yet tell what the outcome would be.

I left him to eat in privacy and attended to his bath in the adjoining bathroom. The evening was growing darker, and I lit a candelabra at each end of the room listening to a strong wind pick up outside and howl past the windows. Steam from the bath fogged the room, but the chill in the air remained.

I had just set a clean nightgown and towels down when Ciel entered, looking much more resolute than before.

"I believe we have the matter of your actions last night to discuss, Sebastian". He said in a confident tone. He even went as far as to begin undressing, undoing his buttons slowly while the I looked on. "Firstly, I wish for you to bathe yourself. Do so in your quarters quickly, and return to await me in my bedchamber. Leave now".

He had only partially unbuttoned himself when I was dismissed, but I was not disappointed. I knew what this meant. He was willing to address the reality of our situation. He had accepted that inactivity was no longer an option. I looked forward to finding out in what manner he wished to progress. His decision would shape how this contract would end for both of us. For now, I complied with the order and made my way to the bathroom in the servants quarters.

I did not strictly require to bathe. My body cleaned itself, but if my Young Master required me to wash myself by hand then that is what I was compelled to do. I quickly filled the small bathtub, heating it in my own unnatural way to save time, and stripped off. Easing myself into the tub I felt the contract mark on my hand burn hotly - he was thinking about me.

I paid special attention to wash in between my legs, using enough soap that he might smell it on me. I could only guess that the instruction to bathe meant that he intended to partake of me. That he was ready to be ravaged. My Master would finally give in to his lust and allow it to consume him, in the same way that I would consume him soon. That thought had my member stiffening, and I quickly exited the bathtub before my session could become prolonged.

Making myself presentable once more, I dressed and re-entered my Masters bedchamber to await his return. It had grown completely dark outside now, so I lit the candelabra on his bedside table and a small lamp at the other end of the room. The light cast shadows over the large bed in the centre, which I waited next to while listening to the sounds from the bathroom. Faint splashing sounds and the drip of water, then the rough rub of a towel being dragged over flesh.

It did not take much longer for him to enter his bed-chamber. He was dressed only in his nightshirt, his hair slightly damp still and no eye-patch to hide his delicate features. His body language was self-assured, his chin high as he strode across the room.

He came to stop in front of me, and it seemed that all pretence had been dropped. He did not try to delay any longer, and simply said to me: "You will follow my instructions and obey me without question. Is that understood?"

What could I reply with, except "Yes, My Lord".

"Good. Then remove your shoes and kneel on the bed. Face the wall" he said gesturing to the head of the bed. I was most intrigued by this demand. It was not anything that I could have expected, and his unpredictability never ceased to exceed my expectations.

I did as I was bid, slipping off my shoes and kneeling on the bed as elegantly as possible.

"Does this please you, young Master?" I asked teasingly. He bristled slightly - I knew he disliked my use of the word 'young' before his title, as he had for some time.

"Do not speak unless spoken to. That is an order" he said. This was regrettable, as I did like to use my words to provoke a reaction. He was always so responsive.

Light footsteps sounded across the room as he moved about behind me. I heard him cross from one end to the other and then the sound of his wardrobe door opening. There was some rustling and he returned."Now unbutton your trousers, Sebastian".

I could feel the anticipation coming from him as he drew closer, along with a curious excitement. I undid my buttons slowly, feeling that this situation was somehow beyond my control. I could not calculate his actions in the slightest and was bound to obey his orders. I felt the bed dip behind me as he climbed on, facing my back.

"Good, now push down your trousers and lean forward on to your elbows".

This certainly was surprising. After years of shying away from all kinds of sexual display, he was ordering me into a most intimate position. I must have hesitated and a sharp "Now" was barked behind me. I wore no underclothes, and my buttocks were partially revealed as I pushed the trousers down to the tops of my thighs and took the desired position with my back arched. I still wore my tailcoat which afforded me some decency, the material hanging low to cover me to some extent.

Ciel was trying to keep his breathing even. He was doing a good job, but my sensitive ears could pick up the slight change in tempo, the way his chest struggled to maintain his steady breaths. He shifted slightly and I felt the cool air on my skin as he moved the tails to the side, exposing me.

I know what I must look like. My skin is smooth and firm, the curves and planes of my body utterly flawless. I smirked as I felt his eyes on me and his lust pick up, the satisfaction making my member begin to stiffen. It was hidden beneath my trousers still, the garment only being pulled over to expose my rump and the angle of my body ensuring that the material still covered my crotch. The Young Lord didn't have to know just how pleasing I found his attentions.

"Hold this" he commanded. I could not see what he was referring to, but I transferred my weight onto one arm and reached behind me with the other. He handed me the tails of my coat, bunched together.

I felt his weight shift away from me once again and his excitement rise. His pheromone output indicated extreme arousal and I waited to see what move he might make. This was not how I had envisioned his lust being ignited - I had always imagined him to be beneath me, moaning and begging for me to take him. It was an interesting development to say the least.

The rush of air alerted me to the hit a split second before it happened. With a crack, a hard object collided with my left buttock and brought my train of thought crashing to a halt. What did he think he was doing??

As though he sensed my thoughts, his voice came from behind me. "Consider this punishment for your unseemly actions last night, Sebastian. I will not have my servant over step his bounds".

Another sharp smack and the clink of metal. I allowed myself to feel the pain, for my skin to act as human skin, and it was agonising indeed. A third hit and the metal collided with the bottom of my right buttock this time, just underneath the plump, fleshy area where the skin was slightly thinner. If I were truly human I would have cried out. As it was, I remained silent and let the pain wash over me. I realised dimly that he was flogging me with a belt.

"Are you sorry for your actions, Sebastian?" he asked, hitting me again.

That was my permission to speak. "I am grievously sorry to have upset the Young Master with my actions" I told him.

"Let me rephrase. Do you regret your actions of last night? I order you to tell the truth".

Ah. This was a problem. According to our contract, I could not lie to him. I was compelled to bite out the word "no", and his movements ceased.

A moment later I felt fingertips tentatively brush across a sore area of my rear. Growing in confidence, they trailed from hip to inner thigh and back again before the Young Lord spoke once more.

"Another truth, Sebastian. Our contract is almost complete, is it not?"

So he did know. Perhaps I had not been the only one delaying the inevitable. "Yes" I told him.

The spark inside him transformed into an inferno, and I felt the emotion rolling off him in waves. There were so many I could scarcely distinguish them, but a firm resolution overshadowed the others. He wanted to possess me, as so many others had before. The difference in this instance, however, was the stubborn dominance that this contractor wished to prove. He wanted to own me completely, have me helpless, knowing that all too soon he would be at my mercy with no contract to protect him. I understood now that this was his attempt to grasp frantically for control.

His hand withdrew to lash out again, and I felt the sting of the belt harder than before. Once more he struck me, and this time I felt blood trickle down between my legs to tickle against the underside of my scrotum, which he had thankfully avoided. A crash sounded to my right hand side, and it appeared he had flung the belt across the room.

I felt the bed dip as he shifted his weight, and was awed at his daring as I felt the warm, wet feeling of his tongue make contact with the base of my left buttock. The unexpectedness of his actions and the feel of his hot breath ghosting over my flesh had me fully erect. His tongue dragged slowly upwards, stinging as he laved over a welt. I felt my own breathing speed up slightly as he moved slowly inwards, gravitating to my centre to lick a trail right from the base of my testicles, up over my perineum and anus to the base of my spine.

 I had never felt so thoroughly debauched with just one single lick. Ordinarily it was me doing the debauching. Even though this contract had always been different, I never truly believed he would go this far. A willingness to commit to pleasure was one thing, but this - he had utterly abandoned all decorum to give in to his deepest carnal urges.

I felt my erection twitch as he repeated his actions, taking the time to lap up the slight trail of blood between my legs. His breath felt cool now against my skin which was wet with saliva. A delicate hand came up to stroke over my backside as he lapped at me, squeezing and kneading my flesh. His tongue licked over my perineum again and up to linger at my anal entrance, probing the puckered skin with his tongue. The hand on my buttock gripped and stretched to the side to allow him more access, and he pushed his tongue forward past the ring of muscle. I was unused to any human taking such liberties when in a contract with me, and a low whine left my throat.

He noticed, and pulled back. "Are you enjoying yourself, Sebastian?" He asked me.

I had to answer truthfully."Yes, My Lord".

I felt his hands reach for my trousers and give them a tug to ease them down further. My erection was caught in the material at the front which hindered the action somewhat, and he reached around to pull the waistband forward and over. My member sprung free, flushed red and bobbing with a thin string of pre-come still connected to the crotch of the garment.

"Ah. You seem to be enjoying this rather a lot. Of course you would" he said, and took the tails I was still holding from my hand. I moved my arm back in front of me to lean on once more, and was tempted to give a few pumps to my member to relieve the ache. I remained still though, anticipating my orders.

"Spread your legs more, Sebastian" he said with utmost confidence. I was curious indeed and widened my stance, having to move my trousers down a little more to be able to do so. I heard a rustle of fabric from behind me and then felt him approach, a hand on my back pushing my shoulders down further against the bed until I was displayed more lewdly than ever. He pulled away slightly and I felt his eyes on me before he took a tail of my coat in each hand and repositioned himself directly behind me. He used them like reigns to pull me back slightly and I felt something blunt and hot meet the crease of my backside.

My eyes widened. I could feel the intent from him now. He would use me for his pleasure. This wasn't how I wanted it to be - I was usually begged to satisfy the needs of others, to take _them,_ not the other way around.

"Sebastian, you are not to move or speak of your own accord. If you feel me guiding you then you may respond but otherwise you are to remain still. That is an order" he said. He would really do this. I was bound, unable to move as he pushed with his hips while pulling on my tails. His erection was slippery, likely with pre-come and the saliva coating my backside, and he wriggled a bit to line up correctly. I felt him press with increasing force, and then the give of my muscle when the tip slipped just past my entrance. He stopped for a moment to just feel me squeeze around the head.

Breathing heavily, and with an eventual 'ngh' sound, he bucked his hips forward and sank himself all the way inside.

He had now committed an act that no man had ever dared. To couple with me in this manner uninvited, to force his way inside me while I lay bound by the contract..... I admit that I was enjoying his boldness, his wild abandon and lust, but this particular act was not something I would have solicited. No human before him had ever had the audacity to demand this activity of a demon that would eventually take possession of their immortal soul. To do so utterly disrespected my position as a superior being. It was _I_ that should consume _him_ , not the other way around.

Still, his daring awoke my hunger and despite this violation, despite how he had effectively incapacitated me, I felt my body responding to his display of dominance. It was possessive and animalistic, which were attributes that I could relate to. He wore them well - perhaps this addition would enhance my meal even more than the submissive position that I had envisioned him taking.

Focusing on the prospect of a perfect meal, I forced my mind to subdue itself. I may not be able to control his actions but I could still control my own to a certain extent. Instead of fighting his command, I relaxed and concentrated on his movements. I felt his hip bones against my flesh as he pressed them against my buttocks, the entirety of his erection filling my backside. It hurt - I could heal my wounds easily but I was allowing myself to feel everything and when he pulled out to crash right back in again I let the sting of the movement reach me. He grunted as though he was in pain himself, though I could tell that he wasn't. The pleasure he felt made his essence shine bright, a victorious ecstasy that bled over through the contract as strong emotions tend to do. To him, this meant everything. All of his sickest, most secret desires were coming true and the pleasure shook his body and mind so much that he could no longer hide these thoughts from me.

He picked up a steady pace, directing me to meet his thrusts by tugging on my coat tails every time he sank back in. The pain receded fairly quickly, and I began to feel a surprising pleasure from his movements, not just from our bond but from my own body as well. I arched my back further and shifted slightly in order to aim his thrusts a little better. I had never had intercourse in this manner in my faux human body before, but I understood from giving this sort of pleasure that there was a bundle of nerves that could be stimulated to provide intense gratification.

His thrusts seemed to brush near to where I needed it in this position, pushing so close to a spot that made me ache with need. If he could just hit it directly, it might be enough to satisfy me. I wriggled again, and felt him slam back into me and finally hit it dead on. The new sensation was intense, causing my muscles to spasm and a low 'ah!' to be wrenched from me.

He froze for a moment before pulling out, and I found myself frustrated at the sudden empty feeling. Abruptly I felt a hand slap down hard on my rear with a 'crack'. "How dare you move when I have instructed you not to. Do you wish to disobey your orders? Answer me".

"No, Master" I said, silently scolding myself for getting so caught up in his actions that I disregarded my commands.

Another whoosh of air followed by a harsh slap to my backside and the sound seemed to ring across the room. He left his hand where it landed to gently stroke down over the patch of stinging skin, the difference in sensation causing my erection to twitch. His hand travelled down and he trailed his fingernails over my abused anus, down to lightly brush over the smooth sensitive skin of my scrotum, which I felt contract under his surprisingly gentle touches. My erection bobbed fiercely, and I'm sure he must have felt the movement because he snatched his hand away like it had been burned.

"You disgust me" he said, and I felt the tails of my coat being pushed over my back to rest there before he moved forward and thrust into me once more. He gripped my hips and pulled me hard towards him as he pressed forwards and twisted his hips. When he thrust again it was violent, his erection slamming into me, and he picked up a brutal pace paying no mind to my own comfort. His nails dug into my hips and I allowed my skin to act as a humans again, generously accommodating his intent to mark me.

"You like that, don't you" he said breathlessly, though it did not appear to be a question so I remained silent. He missed that spot inside me with every thrust, and I was growing more than frustrated.

His orgasm was close now. His hips had become erratic in their thrusts and small moans were leaving him with each laboured breath. I could not move a muscle, he would not allow me, and the lack of direct stimulation was a maddening ache between my legs.  The smells alone were enough to drive me wild, the musk of sex mixing with his anger and desperation. A particularly powerful thrust caused my heavy erection to bob and sway, only furthering the dull throb.

His moans grew louder and then suddenly cut off as I felt him tense up, his hands gripping tighter around my hips as he ejaculated. I felt the heat inside of me as he released, felt him shake silently holding his breath. I stayed completely still throughout it all, as ordered.

He eventually gasped when the shudders had ceased wracking his fragile frame and his grip loosened from my hips, hands just resting there gently now. I myself was close to ejaculation without even a touch to my erection, just from being part of his glorious downfall into sin. A few strokes, just some direct contact, and it would be over. But I was still under his command.

So I listened to him pant and felt his ejaculate seep out of me somewhat to run down my leg. He backed away and carefully pulled out, increasing the spill. After considering for a moment, he merely said "That will be all, Sebastian" in a hoarse voice.

What? I was bent over, semen still cooling on my thighs, erection flushed a deep red and aching, and he was dismissing me?

"You may move, Sebastian" he informed me when I hesitated. "Now please leave. We have a busy day tomorrow and I should like to get some rest".

Orders. I had to obey orders. Rising as gracefully as I could I refastened my trousers, having to adjust them to accommodate my straining erection. I slipped my shoes back on and turned to see that Ciel's nightgown was back in place, only a slight flush on his face to betray our activities. He regarded me coolly as I bowed and bid him goodnight.

I exited his bed chamber not bothering with a candelabra to light my way, shut the door behind me, and then used all of my unnatural speed to make it to my own bedroom and rip open my trousers. I fisted my neglected erection and pumped a mere few times before my own orgasm hit me. Wrenching my eyes shut, I fell to my knees as the waves of intense pleasure took over. The force of my ejaculation made me shake, my spurts powerful as they squirted into the darkness in front of me and slid over my hand. I gave no mind to where my ejaculate landed, simply relishing in the release of pressure and the relief it granted me.

When I felt the wave recede and I was able to open my eyes again I simply sat there in the dark, my own semen coating my hand. This was not how I had thought to be spending my evening.

Still, he was ripe now. His malice and lust had manifested in a way that I hadn't expected, but his vehemence and passion, even his deplorable use of my body, only proved that he surpassed all others of his race. There was now more sin to his soul that I could ever have dreamed of. The perfect meal. I had waited long enough, and it was time for me to end this contract. I would show him exactly what it meant to take liberties from the forces of evil. He would be at my mercy this time. And the last thing he would ever feel would be the rush of his own orgasm as I devoured his essence completely.


	3. Chapter 3

My Master, when faced with the promise of his imminent death, exuded all the dignity and composure that I had come to expect of him.

We had arrived back at Phantomhive Manor some days prior and I had finally found an appropriate time to present the Earl with the information that would complete our contract. He sat in his study, cup of Earl Grey tea in hand, and calmly read through the files I had given him while sipping occasionally.

I had spent some time compiling evidence. Four folders had been presented to him, neatly organised, each containing succinct information on a different individual. Three of these folders were very similar, detailing how the three surviving noblemen of a much larger organisation had plotted to end the line of the Queen's Watchdog seven years ago. I found the whole thing rather more cliché than I would have liked, their reasoning for this betrayal being for the usual treasures so coveted by humans - power. Control. Money. They thought that if the Queens Watchdog weren't around to police the criminal underworld of London then they could widen their reach, go unnoticed and ungoverned while they amassed more wealth and territory without threat to their good name. Most had been killed over the years already, mostly by ourselves as we gradually pieced together the culprits of the fire that had set everything into motion. Those we had dealt with already had been fairly easy to identify, having carried on their nefarious work even after their failed assassination of the line of Phantomhive.

These final three had been harder to find. After Ciel's return to the manor and his instatement as the Queens Watchdog, they had apparently departed the underground scene altogether. I could only imagine that this was because they had witnessed hoards of their accomplices massacred every time one of them thought to try and finish the job. Frightened for their own lives, they had ended their associations and made themselves as discreet as possible to avoid attention. As the years went by, they had even gone so far as to strike up a weak friendship with the Earl. They seemed confident that they had avoided retribution. They were wrong.

The last file contained all the information on the Viscount Druitt. It had been his idea to capture, but not kill, the young Phantomhive boy. He had sold the child to the highest bidder, believing that the beautiful noble child would fetch a high price and result in his disappearance just the same. The cult that had purchased him paid handsomely indeed, although it was not his nobility that interested them but his purity. His sheltered lifestyle had afforded him an innocence that other children on the streets could never have. Of course, the innocence would be tainted soon enough. It is true that I am drawn to purity, the corruption of innocence being a lure for me and so they were successful in their summoning. I could never be interested in their weak souls, however, when such a delectable morsel so willingly offered himself instead. The cult was eradicated moments after the deal was struck with my Master.

So that left us here. His innocence thoroughly corrupted, Ciel Phantomhive had not been a frightened, pure child in a long time. He had proved that with his actions a few nights ago, when he took a Demon under duress. The act had gone unmentioned since, as though it had never happened, though he had other matters to divert his attention now. He read through how he would be spending the last moments of his life, the reason why everything had been taken from him and the lives he must end to gain his revenge. He seemed thoroughly disappointed, just as I was, in the pathetically simple reasoning behind it all. Still sipping his tea, he looked up and asked me "Are you certain that this information concludes the entirety of our contract?"

"I am certain, My Lord. I cannot lie to you" I told him, and felt his frustration deepen. He had been hoping for more, I knew, some great meaning behind the events that destroyed his life. He would never receive anything more than this, though. Humanities greed and selfishness.

"I see no reason to drag this out, Sebastian" he told me in a firm voice "I want you end the lives of those three tonight. Burn them. Reduce their houses to ashes. Leave their families untouched though."

Interesting. We knew that all three of the nobles had wives and children. Was he showing compassion by ordering me to leave them unharmed? I doubted it, I sensed none coming from him. Rather, it seemed he would have them alive to wonder what had happened to their fathers, their homes. To have their lives torn apart in one night and never know the reason. It was cruel, indeed. I smiled.

"And the Viscount Druitt?" I asked him.

"Leave him. I have some preparations to make. I would like to personally pay him a visit".

My orders were concise. I bowed and departed the study, leaving him to his tea and his thoughts.

* * *

 

Everything burned so easily. I was on the last of my house calls that evening, and the flames jumped from sofa, to curtain, licking up the walls and catching along the rug over to where I had left the Earl Belmore, bound and helpless. I stood impassively, watching as his legs were engulfed and he struggled to scream past his gag, choking on the smoke as he did. I knew he had recognised me, but I told him "the Phantomhives send their regards" anyway before I left him to the fire. It raged all the brighter as I strode calmly past, exiting the room as timbers from the roof began to crash down. The carnage avoided me, allowing me to walk through the vast reception room unscathed as the furnace raged. I exited through the front doors just as I heard his feeble screams cut off.

I had lain Lady Belmore and their two daughters out on the lawn. They had been easy to subdue, only the slightest pressure to the vital points just below their ears rendering them unconscious. They would wake to find the ashes of their home around them, their own lives irrevocably changed. With their livelihood burned, the head of their family dead and only the clothes on their backs a testament to their nobility, they would find real hardship ahead of them. Leaving them alive was no kindness at all. Still, they were all females. I was certain they would find some sort of employment if they looked hard enough.

I returned to the Phantomhive Manor long before the dawn and changed into a fresh pair of clothes so that I would not smell of smoke. My night was then spent in an ordinary manner, making meal preparations for the day ahead before waking the Servants and providing them clear instructions for their daily tasks. I had to repeat myself several times and draw a diagram on a piece of paper in order to get my point across, and I'm sure I would be asked to clarify myself further at least three more times at different stages in the day. It frustrated me just how dense these people could be, but then I reminded myself that this was possibly the last time I would be partaking in this routine. Everything would be over soon. I would be a butler no longer.

The thought stirred some kind of emotion in me, one I was unaccustomed to, but I focused on other matters before it could take hold. Demons were not known for being emotional, so I found it only too easy to clear my mind and gather my Master's breakfast items, deliberating what kind if tea to serve him. It was a chilly October morning, and I settled on a warming Chai with added honey and a sprinkle of cinnamon.

He was awake before I entered. This was almost unheard of during the first few years of our contract but it had become more frequent as of late. He would stubbornly stay in bed, propped up on his pillows awaiting his breakfast without summoning me.

"Good morning, Master" I told him as usual "today's tea is -"

"Enough, Sebastian" he said, reaching for his tea cup anyway "tell me about last night".

"Do you refer to the meal preparations or the slaughter of your enemies?" I asked him politely. It was always good to clarify these things.

His eyes narrowed delightfully in annoyance. "I refer of course to the execution of my long awaited revenge, as you well know".

"Ah, of course. Then you will be pleased to hear that all three begged for their lives before I silenced them, and they had plenty of time to ponder their crimes while watching their homes burn around them. They felt everything your parents felt, and more. Perhaps their families are just waking as we speak to regard the wreckage of their own lives. I imagine them frantically digging, calling to their fathers, their husbands, to find only charred bones and a ruined legacy."

"Such a lovely picture you paint" he said monotonously, taking a bite out of a Danish pastry that I had just placed in front of him. He chewed thoughtfully for a moment, took a sip of his tea, and levelled his mismatched gaze upon me once more.

"Sebastian, I require one more day to organise my affairs. I want you to arrange a meeting with my solicitor this afternoon so that I can go over my Will one last time. This evening we will visit the Viscount Druitt."

He was so matter of fact. Most contractors would try to stall, to deny the inevitable or search for a non-existent exit clause. He, however, never wavered. I watched him sip his tea with steady hands, and bowed low. "Yes, My Lord".

* * *

The meeting with the solicitor was fairly straightforward. Ciel had drawn up a Will a few years ago already, and needed only to make a few amendments. I had been instructed to wait with the carriage and respect my Masters privacy, and I did so gladly. These matters of humans were usually wrought with emotion, a lamentation of their own passing, but of course Ciel was not my usual Master. I felt no strong emotion coming from him through our contract and he emerged soon after, his facial features neutral.

He required further privacy to organise some paperwork in his study. I was summoned in the early evening to find that he had dressed himself for the chilly outdoor weather in long trousers and leather boots, a large dark outer coat with lots of buckles and pockets making him seem slightly larger than he really was.

"I am ready, Sebastian" was all he informed me. There was little else to be said.

"Would you like me to ready the carriage, My Lord?" I asked. It was more a question of whether or not he would choose to prolong this task. I was not disappointed.

"No, that won't be necessary tonight. Just get us there as quick as you can" he said, giving me a meaningful look.

"Very well".

Although 17 years old, he was still quite slight in frame and barely reached my chin in height. With the servants occupied elsewhere in the house it was no trouble to hoist him into my arms, catching him off balance behind his knees with one arm and supporting his back with the other. His face went slightly red and he spluttered a little - perhaps he had envisioned something more dignified?

It didn't matter - I was running now and the air was rushing past us at speeds he had not experienced all too often. It was dark and not many people cluttered the streets, but they would have seen little more than a blur if anyone had chanced to look our way.

It took very little time to reach the gates of the Viscounts grand home. The last time we had been here Ciel had worn a pink, voluminous dress in order to trick information from our host. That seemed like such a long time ago, even for one such as myself. Our years are long and the lives of humans are so fleeting, but my time with Ciel seemed to stretch farther than the mere seven years that we had spent in this contract.

I set him down gently and gave him an enquiring look. The sounds of an obvious party in full swing reached us where we stood, half hidden behind a tall hedge. I wondered whether we would burn this house to the ground, too. It did seem like a favourite activity of his. I was surprised when, instead, he decided that the best course of action would be to walk right through the front door. I supposed that he could do anything he liked - his life was now measured in hours rather than years. He even went as far as to instruct me: "Sebastian - any orders I give you tonight are to be followed in the most efficient way possible. I am lifting my restraints on your abilities."

This order had much more impact than he realised. With the end of the contract so close I was gaining strength, my demonic energy blazing inside of me. This order gave me permission to drop all pretence of humanity, affording me full power in any way I might choose to interpret his orders. To say that I was entertained would be an understatement.

With head held high, he marched right through the gate and up to the front door. It proved to be unlocked, and he walked right in uninvited. A surprised pair of servants stood to the side, who looked to be taking coats and checking the names of visitors. At our abrupt entrance, they stopped what they were doing and moved to intercept us.

"Incapacitate them, Sebastian. Quietly" I was told. Since I had no restrictions upon the manner that I would achieve this, both servants immediately dropped where they stood. They lay unconscious in the middle of the entrance hall, having only made it half way towards us.

This might have been very alarming to some, since I had not even moved a muscle. I had not needed to - I had simply sent forth a wave of energy to stimulate the hypothalamus of their human brains. This effectively cut off the reception of orexin, an essential component in the wakefulness of a human. Without the stimulation, a human brain initiates sleep. It was so easy, just a slight manipulation of these neurons, and I could make them do whatever I wanted. So fragile.

Ciel, of course, did not waste any time to remark upon my theatrics.

"This way" he said, heading towards the large ballroom that we had frequented on our previous visit. It seemed to be the source of the music, and upon turning the corner we saw at least a hundred guests enjoying what appeared to be a masquerade ball. We stood out entirely, with no masks or formal wear and Ciel still wearing his outer coat. Several of the closest guests turned to look at us as I was ordered: "again, Sebastian. I want all of them out cold".

After seeing the way I had handled two humans he expected me to do the same with over a hundred. Simultaneously, by the sound of it. A lesser demon would not have been capable, but luckily he had made a contract with me. And I was no lesser demon.

I removed the glove on my left hand to reach in front of me and rest my bare skin against Ciel's neck. He shivered slightly but did not refute me. My touch would protect him from the much stronger wave of energy I was required to emit in order to fill the room and reach every last person. I fear I overdid it a bit - as the partygoers dropped I saw blood trickle from the noses of those closest to us.

"When I said cold it was a figure of speech" said Ciel angrily, prodding the closest body with the toe of his boot.

"My apologies, Master" I said, bowing my head "though you will still find the Viscount Druitt alive in this room". It was true - only those within a few feet of us had perished and the majority of the party remained unconscious but breathing.

It was fairly obvious where the Viscount could be found. tables of punch and food adorned the walls, couples lay together on the dance floor, halted mid-step, and towards the middle of the room was a raised dais with plush chairs for the guests to relax on. A thicker gathering of people adorned a group of chaise lounges in the centre, mostly women in vibrant hued dresses, but in the midst of these colourful bodies rested a familiarly flamboyant Druitt wearing the most exuberant headdress possible. It looked to be made of peacock feathers, with blue stones glittering amongst them and held up by golden wires. His suit was a powder blue colour, particularly lavish since blue dyes this shade were so expensive. Now that I thought of it, this entire party seemed rather costly and elaborate. I wondered how he continued to afford such things. Probably the child trafficking.

"Where did it happen, Sebastian?" he asked me as we approached the Viscounts unconscious body. "The sale of my - of me" he finished, his confidence seeming to waver a little as he remembered the cage. He had been unconscious both times he had entered the trafficking room - once when he was ten and the other on the search for Jack the Ripper. Since he had been drugged both times he had not connected the rooms as being one and the same. Of course, he had not spent much time there in either circumstances, being sold fairly quickly to the cult the first time and rescued by me the second.

"I believe the library hides a secret entrance to the basement" I informed him.

"Good. Then let's take him there".

I picked the Viscount up with one arm and tossed him over my shoulder as though he were a doll. Leading the way, I remembered how to manipulate the book case in the vast library. This allowed us entry to a narrow set of stairs which opened up into a large, circular room. In the centre sat three cages, all of which thankfully empty, and tiered seats took up the rest of the space.

The hand clinging to the back of my jacket alerted me to how very dark it was in this room. I forget sometimes how weak human eyesight is. I waved a hand and lit the wall mounted candelabras, lending the room a soft glow. He released my clothing and took a step past me, gesturing to the centremost cage.

"In there" I was told, and I strode forward to drop the Viscount on his back inside the iron bars. I retreated, and Ciel shut the door behind me.

"Now. Wake him up".

The Viscount groaned, tossing his head from side to side on the cold stone floor and dislodging his mask in the process which fluttered uselessly next to his shoulder. Eventually he rolled to his left and leveraged himself on an elbow before he seemed to realise where he was. His head shot up and he looked out at us with such comical surprise on his face, I could have laughed. I contained myself, however, and a look at Ciel showed him pointing a gun at the cage.

"Do you remember me?" he asked the Viscount in a quiet, dangerous voice.

A look of horror had now crossed Druitt's features, and he shuffled backwards to try and get some distance between himself and the gun. He did not get far before he hit the bars behind him, shaking his head wildly. "No, no I have no idea" he uttered unconvincingly. "Please, you don't need to-"

The shot rang out in the circular room, an ear splitting bang that even I was not expecting. The screams of the Viscount followed, and he lay on his side clinging to his left leg. Blood poured through his fingers, quickly saturating the ground beneath him.

After a few minutes his screams turned into whimpers, the occasional 'please' slipping through now and again. I watched as Ciel raised his gun again and repeated his question.

"Do you remember me?"

This time, the words tumbled from the Viscounts mouth. "Yes, yes of course, please, I just - you are the Earl Phantomhive, we met at the Curry contest, I was a judge -"

"Is that all?" Ciel interrupted.

"No! No of course not, you were on the Campania. I remember now, yes, before the ship sank -"

Another shot fired. This time it hit him in the ankle of the other leg and he doubled over, howling. His blood had now seeped across the floor to completely saturate the feathers of his mask and they clumped together in a stringy, red mass.

"It would be in your best interest to give me the correct answer this time" Ciel said when the Viscount had quietened somewhat. He simply lay sobbing now, more of a gasping than an actual cry. "Do you remember me?"

I noticed just how pale Druitt's skin had become. "Yes" he said quietly, looking up at Ciel. He seemed to be searching for his resolve because he paused for a long time before looking away to continue. "I brought you here. That's why you're here for me".

The words were quiet but we both heard them clearly. "And why did you bring me here, Viscount Druitt?" Ciel asked. There was such power in his voice now. He was utterly in control of this man's life and death and, subsequently, his own.

"They - they would have killed you, but I - I stopped them! You would have died, but here you are alive! I told them -"

A third shot. This one also hit him in the ankle, severing his achilles tendon completely. He did not scream this time, I could tell his life force was weak. He breathed in fast little pants and made as though to vomit several times, though the contents of his stomach did not make an appearance.

"Why did you bring me here?" my Master repeated.

"To sell you" was the reply.

The final shot rang out. It hit him in the chest this time and he slid down the bars into an undignified heap. He made no more sounds but remained alive for a short time, the blood slowly leaving him before he started to convulse. Ciel watched it all unflinchingly until the Viscount finally laid still.

The room was quiet now, the candles flickering on the walls. He pocketed the gun and turned to me. "It is done. The contract is complete" he said, though there seemed to be a question implied.

"Indeed it is, little one" I confirmed. I had no need for titles any more.

My use of the word little seemed to irk him somewhat, and I marvelled at his ability to remain haughty in this situation. He did not remark on it, however, and merely told me "a deal is a deal".

I nodded and moved closer to him. He did not flinch from me and stood his ground as I wrapped my arms around his middle, my fingers interlocking at the small of his back.

"You may wish to hold on to me" I told him, and felt his hands rest lightly on my shoulders, stubbornly not grabbing on.

It mattered not. I would not let him fall. In one smooth motion I let my human mask fall away to be replaced with my true form. My wings extended and it felt so good to stretched them again, feel their familiar weight against my back. Gripping Ciel to me and lifting him upwards, I traversed the stair and took us back to the library faster than the eye could see. There was a large window in the wall at the far end of the room, and I opened it with a thought as I sprinted towards it. A single downwards motion of my wings gave us enough lift to make it into the air and I tucked them in to make it though, spinning slightly. Ciel was gripping my shoulders tightly now, and I held him close as we entered the cold night and gained altitude. It would probably be quicker to return to the Manor in the same way as we had travelled here, but there was something so pleasing about being in my true form again and feeling Ciel's weight against me as I flew for the first time in years. I even took a slight detour over the Thames in order to delay our return slightly, though it could not be for long. I had cultivated this meal with such dedication, undergone such tedious tasks to maintain my identity as a butler. Even more recently I had been ordered into submission and dominated in a manner most unbecoming to the being that I was. But I was not collared any longer, my meal was ripe and ready and all my hard work would be worth it for the night ahead of me.

I was hungry.


	4. Chapter 4

We re-entered the Manor through the Earls bedroom window. Still clutching Ciel to my chest, I flew us both through the open glass, tucking my wings in tightly to get us through the narrow gap. I landed gracefully in the space beside his bed and shut the window again with a small gesture of my hand. The night had gotten chilly and despite his coat and the warmth of my chest that he was pressed against, my previous Master was shivering.

With the ground now solidly under his feet he took a step back, seeming surprised. "We're back" he said, surveying his own bedroom.

"Indeed we are, little one" I told him. I did not need to elaborate on why or explain my behaviour in any way - he held no influence over my words or actions any longer. Any consideration I showed him now was purely voluntary.

Finally his gaze came to settle on me. I was in my natural demonic form, one I had not taken completely since the start of our contract. It felt good to be myself again with all pretence of the butler finally discarded. It was unusual to reveal myself in this way to a human, as I preferred to shroud myself in darkness or smoke when not taking a human disguise. This contractor had been different, though, and I felt that he would be able to handle my unearthly appearance where others could not.

I felt his heart rate pick up. Despite this, his hand was steady as he reached to push his eye patch off of his face. It fluttered to the ground, and both of his eyes were now wide as he regarded me first from my shoes, which were leather and heeled, up to my wings, which I spread out as much as I was able in the confines of the Earls bedroom. I must have been quite a sight. My skin had now become darkest ebony, a stark contrast to the pallor of Sebastian. I wore my preferred tight, black trousers but had chosen to remain in just the white shirt of the butler with the addition of large slits at the back to accommodate my wings. My sleeves were rolled up and I wore no gloves, revealing the sharp black nails at the tips of my fingers. Finally he looked me in the eyes, a gesture which I respected. I was his death, hellfire blazing inside me and he was regarding a body that did not belong on this earth, a living nightmare. Not just anybody could have held my gaze the way he did.

I smiled at him revealing my white, pointed teeth with elongated canines. He did not look away, though his heart did beat a little faster and there was definite fear in his scent. His resolve not to react and show this fear impressed me all the more, as he successfully maintained his neutral expression.

"I think it would be appropriate for you to have a bath" I informed him. "It has been a most trying night for you, and I cannot have you unclean".

He swallowed, perhaps a little more audibly than he would have liked. "Do what you will" he said with very little emotion to his words.

I did not revert to my butler form. These acts would be done as my own self for the very first and last time. I would treasure these moments, the actions of the butler I had so enjoyed playing but in my own body and the capacity to truly feel, not limited by my human shell for once. I could choose. And I chose this.

I gathered fresh towels and filled the bathtub in a preternatural manner, sweet scented steam filling the bathroom in moments. Ciel remained waiting in the bedroom staring into the empty fireplace, and he jumped a little when I brought the grate to life with a 'boomf' of flames. He turned to look at me where I stood in the doorway to the bathroom and I gestured to the room behind me. "Your bath is ready, little one".

"Do you honestly have to call me that" he snapped. His words lacked their usual bite but I was pleased to see his spirit still lurked below the surface.

"Not at all" I told him, which was true. I didn't have to do anything anymore.

He followed me into the bathroom compliantly enough, and I shut the door behind me before kneeling in front of him to help him with his shoes. It had been years since I had attended to his bath in this manner, but I began undressing him as though he were 13 years old again. He would not stop me - he had agreed that his life and soul would be forfeit to me when our covenant was made and he was much too proud to go back on his word. He sat on a chair as I eased his boots off, and we both stood again so that I could undo the many buckles on his coat and slip it off his shoulders. We were both silent and I felt his tension, but also his fascination at my form. As I worked to unbutton his shirt he watched my wings twitching slightly with the movement of my hands, his gaze coming to rest on the top of my head and my silky black hair as I knelt in front of him once more. His shirt was discarded and I leaned in close to his crotch to inhale as I undid his trousers. He was not aroused at this moment, but still the smell of his essence was strong here and I breathed him in greedily as I pushed the garments to the floor. He wore nothing underneath, and I moved him to sit once again as I pulled the remainder of his clothing off of his legs and feet. He looked slightly uncomfortable with my lewd display - I had not bothered to hide it. He looked as though he was about to say something when I rose and gestured for him to enter the bath.

Completely naked, he did not shield his body from me as he strode the short distance to the bath tub. Still, he seemed uncertain and before slipping into the water he turned and asked me "Sebastian, why are you doing this?"

"That is not my name any longer, little one, though I will allow you to call me by it if you wish. As for my actions, I do this because I choose to".

It was not really an answer at all, but he was no longer in control. He knew this. His eyes had narrowed at my repeat of the term 'little one' but he simply nodded and slid into the bath tub.

I used to attend these baths wearing cotton gloves, as was expected of a butler, but I was no butler this night. I lathered soap on my bare hands and ran them over the soft skin on the back of his neck, across to his shoulders and rubbed him soothingly. It was different with each Master and Mistress, the emotions that would bring out the best flavour in them at the moment of their consumption. Currently Ciel's life force was not quite as vibrant as I would have liked it. Especially considering the activities I had in mind for us.

I let him get used to my touch, my smooth skin feeling a little differently to what was considered normal by his kind. I lathered more soap and kneaded softly at the dips where his shoulders met his neck, trailing my fingers around towards the top of his arms and squeezing rhythmically. I was gentle with him, my fingers slipping easily over the grooves of his slight musculature and eventually I felt the adrenaline in him begin to recede slowly. His skin was so soft - this was the first time that I had truly touched him with my own body and heightened senses, and I luxuriated in dragging my fingertips  slowly over his shoulders and down towards his chest, feeling the sharp bumps of his collar bones. I stopped just before his nipples and stroked back up to his neck, placing my thumbs just under the base of his hairline and massaging little circles into the damp skin. I had retracted my nails so as not to injure him, but I let them out slightly now to scratch up into his hair, moving softly over his scalp. He seemed confused, but the anticipation of his imminent demise had subsided and his body was responding to my ministrations, becoming more relaxed. I tipped a jug of water over his head and picked the soap back up to cleanse his hair. I used my finger tips again to rub the suds in thoroughly, my actions slow and languid. He even tilted his head back to allow me more access to the top of his head.

"Does this please you, Sebastian?" he asked me, with genuine curiosity and a slight bit of arrogance. Perhaps he was enjoying the gentle attentions of an unchained Demon a little too much, but I liked his boldness.

"Indeed it does" was all I felt the need to tell him. I rinsed his hair with the jug, not being as careful as Sebastian would have been. The water cascaded down the front of his face and into his eyes in the process. He spluttered indignantly and turned to reprimand me, wiping his face with his arm before catching sight of me and remembering our position. I loomed over him, eyes red and glowing with hellfire, wings pulled tight to my body to allow me to move freely but still visible over my shoulders. His comment died before he could make it and he turned back around to allow me to continue, giving only a small 'hmph' as he did so. I was greatly amused.

I continued on to his arms, particularly enjoying when I took his hand in mine. His skin looked so pale next to the ebony of my own, his hands so delicate and small in comparison.

"Stand up" I commanded of him. I was beginning to grow impatient, which was unusual for me. Perhaps eager is a better word.

He stood in the bathtub, water streaming down him, looking the most beautiful I had ever seen him. I had moved to face him and he was looking down at the water as though respectful, submissive, although I could feel his spirit still just below the surface. He was trying to honour our deal and be mine the way he thought I would like him. I doubted it would take much for him to flare up and show me that passion I knew he was capable of. This was still my Ciel.

I knelt in front of the tub, my head level with his groin as I lathered soap up and down his thighs.

"You seem impatient, little one. Is something on your mind that you would like to share with me?" He bristled, partly at the intimacy of my attentions and partly at my words. He shifted a little before meeting my eyes and snapping at me in a most un-submissive manner.

"Impatient? Why ever would I be impatient? It's just my soul I'm waiting for you to take. And you want to give me a bath instead. Wonderful".

I chuckled at his outburst, running my hands down his inner thighs. "Ah but it is not just your soul that belongs to me, but all of you. There cannot be one without the other at this moment in time, and I would have my fill of both. Does this distress you?"

"I didn't say that"

"Then do try to relax, my dear. The night is young yet".

He scoffed at my pet name. "I think I preferred 'little one' to be honest" he informed me "though I'd rather you didn't call me that when you're.... there" he said, his face colouring slightly.

I had run my soapy hands up the inside of his thighs and now gently fondled the underside of his testicles with my fingertips. My nails were retracted again, of course. He took a sharp intake of breath at the touch, and I applied more soap before slipping my palms over his semi-flaccid penis and into his pubic hair. I ran my fingers through and tugged gently while he looked away and fought to keep his breathing even. Returning back to his thickening length, I washed over the velvety smooth skin with the lightest of touches while he muttered quietly "damn Demon". I have a feeling it was supposed to be under his breath, but of course I have exceptional hearing in this form.

Slowly I pulled back his foreskin to reveal the sensitive head of his penis, which had gone a nice pink colour from my ministrations. I wrapped it in my palm, closing my fingers around it to squeeze and twist my wrist. It slipped around deliciously with the soap suds, and I held back his foreskin with the fingers of my other hand to keep it exposed. His gasp was very audible this time and he shifted his hips uncomfortably at the intense sensation. After a few seconds the friction increased and the sensitivity became too much for him. He bucked out of my grip, grabbing my wrist and crying out.

I released him and watched his now erect penis bob slightly. "Apologies" I said with a grin. I was not sorry of course, but I could lie to him now.

"I'm sure" he replied sardonically.

He realised he was still holding my wrist and released it as if burned, standing straight again. I scooped up a jug of water and lifted up to pour it over his erection and wash the soap suds off. It entertained me to watch the weight of the water push his penis down, and it sprung back up when the jug was empty. I repeated the motion from slightly higher up.

"Are you quite done?" he asked eventually. This seemed a little judgemental of him after all the things he had asked me to do over the years. I could sense that he was more comfortable with me now though in this form, his imminent demise receding from his mind somewhat to focus instead on the moment. This was exactly what I wanted, so I stood and fetched a towel for him.

"Whatever you say, Young Master" I told him with a heavy emphasis on the last two words, a mockery of the butler Sebastian. He simply set his jaw little in response and I could not read his emotions as I held the towel out, his erection tenting the fabric as I wrapped it around him.

It was customary for him to get out of the bath now so that I could dry him, but he paused.

"Demon, will you give me a moment alone?" he asked, holding the towel around him. I could scarcely believe he would dare to eject me from the bathroom, though he did ask me rather more politely than he had that first night of our contract. He was certainly taking a lot of liberties with me, more than I would have allowed any other mortal. This one, however....

I said nothing, reaching forward to cup his chin in my hand. I gripped it gently and leaned in, bringing his face towards mine. Our lips met, and I kissed him messily. He complied, parting his mouth and I greedily dropped my jaw and massaged his tongue with my own. I was not careful, my lips moving wetly with his and I sucked at his bottom lip hard before parting with a wet 'pop'. With the tips of our nose still touching, I raised my eyes and waited for him to open his. He did slowly, and his heart rate was accelerated with something other than fear as his gaze met mine just a hair's breadth apart.

"Join me when you are ready" I murmured to him. I would give him a moment, he had earned that much.

I released his chin and retreated to the bedroom, closing the door behind me. The fire still roared in here, and I recalled our first evening together as I waited. He had been such a tiny thing, stubbornly ordering me out of the bathroom and then slipping as he tried to get out of the bath alone. His stubbornness had remained, but he had changed so much in so many other ways. He was such a contradiction - an evil little tyrant wrapped up in a beautiful package of ribbons and bows. His bright mind had surpassed every expectation of mine, and I remained captivated with him where I grew tired of every other human so easily. I thought of the cricket match at Weston, how he had fixed the entire match to ensure a win and acted so innocently excited with his teammates when it proved successful. The way he calmly ordered the deaths of the caged children at the home of Baron Kelvin. The lengths he went to, setting up his own music hall to provoke more death and expose the Sphere for what it was. The lies he told so easily, each one so convincing as he manipulated everyone to achieve his goals. Yes, in all my years I had never been more enraptured with a human.

But all things must have an end. Ciel eventually entered the room wearing just his towel since I had not provided a nightgown.

"Very well then, Demon. What would you have of me?" he asked, blunt and to the point.

"Just you, little one" I informed him, gesturing to the bed. I knew he understood my implication, and he did not waver as he strode over and sat upon the edge. He said nothing as I followed and knelt before him for the last time.

I lifted his left foot in my hands, stretching his leg out. I have always adored his legs. Now that my restrictions no longer applied to me I was free to touch them in the way I have always desired to. I lowered my lips to trail them up his calf. It was soft and smooth, the slight hair there feeling silky under my touch. I lapped with my tongue behind his knee, twisting my head to reach the sensitive area. His leg twitched slightly in response. Licking up the inside of his thigh I reached the boundary of the towel and switched legs, moving away to take hold of his right foot. This time I moved my mouth to his toes and pushed my tongue in between them. He breathed in sharply as I wriggled it a little and tried to pull away from me though I held his heel firmly in place.

"That tickles!" he said, squirming.

I tilted my head to his big toe and took it into my mouth, suckling on it lewdly. With an 'ah!' he stopped moving and I sensed his approval at this new sensation. After a few sucks and a suggestive lick I popped it out of my mouth and leaned forward to drag my tongue up his shin to his knee leaving a wet trail along his leg. I kissed the warm skin there, lots of little pecks that gradually got wetter as I opened my mouth to suck and taste him with each pass of my lips. I drifted higher towards the towel, and the smell of his arousal was growing stronger.

He was submitting to me. His mind had accepted the situation and I felt his resolve to enjoy this moment. He wanted to feel alive one last time and I was providing an outlet for him, one in which he could finally abandon the control that he had strived for so long to maintain. Or at least some of it - I sensed that he would never be willing to relinquish control completely, but it was enough.

Slurping wet sounds filled the room as I continued with my open mouthed kisses, worshipping his legs as I reached for the towel. I untied it carefully and parted it to either side of him as my mouth moved further up and his body tensed in anticipation. His hip bones were prominent under my fingers as I rubbed soothing circles over them and repositioned my head between his legs.

He was erect under me as I inched my face closer. Stopping just short of his length, I raised my inhuman eyes to meet his.

There was a flush to his chest and his damp hair stuck to his face. His eyes were closed, but he opened them now to fix me with a glare. The seal was still visible in his right eye as it would be until his soul was consumed, and I admired the beauty of its purple hue in contrast to his natural vivid blue on the left.

"Get on with it, then" he ordered.

"Do you want me to?" I asked, letting my lips brush softly against the velvety skin of his shaft. It pulsed under my touch.

"You seem to want to enough for the both of us" he retorted.

I grinned and deliberately moved lower, missing his erection out completely as I lapped at his scrotum. He groaned and I reached with my hands to apply some pressure to his waist, manoeuvring him to lay back on the bed. He went willingly enough and I hoisted his legs over my shoulders to tilt his pelvis and access more of him.

He smelled of soap and the musk of arousal. I slid my hands beneath him to grip both of his pert buttocks and lift him slightly as I licked firmly underneath his testicles, trailing down over his perineum and to his orifice. I was reminiscent of how he had licked me in a similar fashion a few nights ago, but where his actions were full of desperation and abandon I was skilful and controlled in my motions. I lapped at the puckered hole and his hand clenched on the bed sheets as he fought to remain silent. Yes, he had been so bold that night. I would make him scream now that he was at my mercy. But first I would have him moan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End. No, the chapter just got a bit long so I split it into two parts mwahaha


	5. Chapter 5

I gripped his buttocks harder in my hands and spread his cheeks, pressing my face firmly into his backside with his legs still resting on my shoulders. I felt his heels dig into my back as my tongue probed at his entrance and he squirmed under the unfamiliar sensations. He was delicious, all the bitter sweetness of his essence flooding my senses as I pushed my tongue inside. The deep moan that filled the air then was from me, not him. I couldn't help it - I felt like I could suddenly breathe after denying myself air for so long.

My tongue extended and I felt his soft walls around me. I wanted him so badly. As I undulated and massaged his insides I felt a subtle movement from him where he lay on his back before me, though I could not see much from this position. I continued regardless, tasting him and breathing him in eagerly.

His movements were more insistent now, and he rocked against my mouth as I curled my tongue. I sensed pleasure coming from him, more than there should be with my teasingly slow movements. I manifested a tendril of darkness from my body to whip forward and press against his crotch above my head. Ah. His hand had snaked down while I had been busying myself and he was stroking up and down his shaft as quietly as he could. More tendrils left my body as I continued to work my tongue, and I grabbed both his hands, wrenching the one off of his erection and pinning both above his head.

"Ah! Get off!" he yelped, and I responded by wriggling my tongue inside of him.

 The original tendril still rested against his crotch, and I began to move it in time with my mouth. The darkness wrapped around him, a ghost of a sensation and he arched his back and pushed into it. I could sense the velvety texture of his shaft, each intricate vein and ridge being mapped out as I rubbed over him. His head tossed from side to side and a small 'ngh' left his mouth. There had been no fearful reaction to my manifestation as there would have been with any other human, though he had seen this side of me before on a few occasions. I did not anticipate such a positive response, however, as his orgasm neared faster than I expected. His hips thrust enthusiastically into my darkness and small whimpers left his lips as he sought more friction.

I wasn't ready yet. I pulled my mouth away from him and retracted the tendrils back into myself, hearing him whine with disappointment.

"Why did you stop" he gasped at me angrily.

"One moment you request I 'get off' and the next you scorn me for doing so. Such mixed messages you send" I told him.

He scoffed at me, tilting his head to fix me with a glare right as I leaned forward and engulfed his length in my mouth.

A true moan was finally wrenched from him. It was one of the most beautiful sounds I had ever heard, his unwillingness to voice his pleasure making it all the sweeter. His head was flung backwards and his eyes screwed shut as I sucked him slowly from root to tip, flicking my tongue over the slit. He tasted perfect and I lapped happily at the viscous fluid leaking from him, wanting more.

Slowly I moved my left hand to rub one finger over his hole. It was slippery with my saliva but I did not wish to distress him too much with unnecessary pain. I summoned a small bottle of almond oil into my other hand and flipped open the lid with my thumb. Trickling some of the contents over where my finger slowly massaged, the lubrication eased my passage. With just a little more pressure I slipped it in as I bobbed my head slowly up and down his erection with enough stimulation to please him but not bring him to orgasm. Not quite yet.

I set the bottle of oil down and gripped the base of his penis while the forefinger of my left hand slid deeper.  He was panting and did not seem to mind the intrusion, as close to climax as he was. I tightened my grip a little to prevent him ejaculating too soon as I gradually hooked my finger, stroking and searching.....

"Ah!!" he cried, and I knew I had found my mark. His inner walls constricted around me and he pulsated in my mouth, more fluid rushing up and over my tongue to give me a taste of what was to come. He struggled against my tight grip, reaching to swat my hand out the way and allow his orgasm but I quickly manifested my darkness again and pinned both of his arms once more.

"Ngh, no" he said, thrashing in my grasp. I had ceased all movement and his erection simply sat throbbing in the warm sheath of my mouth.

I held him still as he tried to buck up into me and waited for him to calm down before I resumed. When I did not move I heard him breathe out a frustrated "fuck!" which thrilled me, as he had never been given use such vulgar language.

He finally laid still, panting, and I began to move my finger inside of him again while steering clear of that bundle of nerves for now. I moved my mouth up to the tip of his penis and began licking slowly at his delicate frenulum, still holding the base firmly.

I swiped the middle finger of my busy left hand through the crack of his backside to gather up some of the oil that had dribbled down.  Bringing it up to join my forefinger, I pushed gently and slid in to feel both fingers squeezed tightly together. To feel that grip made me moan eagerly around him and he gasped at the sensation, trying to thrust once more.

"Seb-Sebastian" he said with desperation, not quite begging but certainly asking.

I licked off of him and rested my lips again the swollen tip as I replied "almost, little one".

He groaned as he felt my fingers begin to move, scissoring and stretching him. Now and again I gave him a little lick to placate him but I felt that any more stimulation would be too much. His hands struggled against his living restraints, and I allowed him to writhe but nothing more.

The girth of my own anatomy was considerable in this form. I had been hard for some time as I pleasured him, and I felt the tight constriction of my trousers as my erection strained for attention. I would need to prepare him a little more if he was to accommodate me, so I added a third finger. Perhaps I had been a bit eager, as he stilled at this intrusion and a pained 'oh!' left his lips.

I made up for it by taking him into my mouth once again. Lowering my head, I took him all the way in until I met with my own hand at the base. I relaxed my grip here now somewhat and applied a gentle suction as I rose to the tip and then sank back down again. This seemed to adequately distract him from the pain, and I wriggled my fingers inside to get him used to the sensation. He relaxed more as I continued to use my mouth, swirling my tongue around the tip and gently letting him feel my teeth graze over the sensitive flesh. He made delightful little mewling sounds of appreciation, not fearing my jaws in the slightest.

I could not wait any longer. I hooked my fingers inside of him and sucked hard all the way down, moving my right hand out of the way so that my lips could touch the base and I could bury my nose in his pubic hair. "Sebas-" he cried, and I massaged his prostate firmly. The only sounds he could get out now were erotic "ah! Ah! Ah!"s and I let him buck his hips up into my mouth as he finally spilled, warm semen filling my mouth and bringing with it a euphoria that made me moan along with him.

This was my appetiser before the main course. I tasted his soul in his seed, felt his life force as he rode through his ecstasy and it was bright and brilliant and utterly perfect. He no longer bothered to keep his voice down, and we would send the servants running if I wasn't careful. I swallowed around him and he jerked hard, a final spurt hitting my tongue as I drew up to lap at his spent slit, not wasting a drop. I had never tasted anything so delicious.

"Ngh, okay" he said breathlessly, alerting me to the fact I was still licking him roughly past the point of pleasure, when he was at his most sensitive. I drew away and he went boneless with relief, lying back limply on the bed. I retracted my tendrils of darkness to generously allow him some comfort for a moment and slowly pulled my fingers from his backside.

Letting him catch his breath, I took some time to displace the air surrounding the room so as not to let any more sound out. Things might get louder before the night was over, and I did not want anybody coming to check on us.

I picked up the bottle of oil as I rose from the floor and set it on the bedside table. We would be needing more very soon. I noticed that Ciel had turned his head to watch me, though his hair had fallen forward to cover his right eye as it sometimes did. Looking back at him I slowly started to remove my clothes. I did it manually to prolong the moment, unbuttoning my shirt to reveal my dark skinned chest and well muscled abdomen. I shrugged my shoulder and shifted my wings about, having to lower them and shake the feathers to allow the shirt to slip from my back and onto the floor.

His eyes trailed down to my chest to take in the sight, fascinated. I do not have nipples as humans males do and the planes of my pectorals were utterly smooth. I did enjoy the unusual sensations from them when I gained these nubs in human form, but as a Demon in my natural body I had plenty more erogenous zones that brought much more intense pleasure. In short, I did not miss them.

I bent low to unfasten the buckles of my pointed boots. The prominent bulge of my erection dug into my belly as I reached lower to slide both of the shoes off, and I abandoned them where they fell. Standing again, I finally unbuttoned my tight black trousers and sighed as the material parted to let my stiff penis arch out. It felt so good to be free, and I stroked it idly for a few seconds as I watched Ciel's eyes widen. Yes, I am slightly more well endowed in this form than the average human, my shaft as ebony as the rest of me but thick and long with a fat, swollen tip. I swiped my finger across my own slit and felt just how wet I had become for him as he looked on nervously. He may not have much sexual experience but he was not innocent, as he had demonstrated with the rough taking of my human body. He knew exactly where this appendage would be going, and he seemed a little intimidated. I couldn't very well blame him.

I licked my own wetness from my fingers, my pink tongue darting out quickly, and then reached back down to push my trousers off completely. I kicked them aside and was left naked in the room.

My erection bobbed as I strode back to where Ciel still lay, legs hanging over the edge of the bed. I picked them up, one hand behind each knee, and parted them to settle in between. As I leaned right over him our crotches touched, his member feeling wet and soft against mine. I captured his lips and kissed him fiercely. My hands trailed down from where I held his knees to the base of his buttocks and I felt him respond, kissing me back and uncertainly lifting a hand to touch my hair. His tongue moved against my own and I felt his length stir against me, beginning to stiffen once more.

I placed my right forearm next to his head so that I could comfortably lean, still stroking up and down the back of his leg with my other hand and lowering myself further so that our chests were flush against each other. I could feel his heart beat as I kissed him. The pounding of his life was so precious, so measured, and I greedily drank in the moment as he grew fully erect.

When I felt his hips start to move I knew he was ready. I extended my wings carefully until they created a canopy of darkness over us and then took hold of his shoulders to propel us forwards, twisting slightly so that he lay on his back with his head on the pillows. The whole movement had taken less than a second and he blinked up at me in confusion as I loomed over him with my wings still spread wide.

He knew better than to ask what had happened, or indeed what would happen next. He was mine. He belonged to me. I would have him now.

I moved my body to lick firmly up his shaft, along his belly and chest, lingering as I crawled forward to drag my tongue up his neck, his chin, and swipe it in and out of his mouth once without our lips touching. Reaching next to me for the bottle of oil on the table, I brought it between us to pour over my erection, getting it over his crotch where it dripped down between his legs. I made sure we were both nice and slick - he would taste much better if he enjoyed this and didn't resist. I'd hate to have to subdue him at this point.

I discarded the bottle and took hold of my erection to nudge it against his opening. Pushing slightly, I felt the ring of muscle start to give when his hand shot out and grabbed my arm.

"Wait!" he said. I toyed with continuing regardless, slamming roughly into him and taking him violently. It certainly had its allure. But that would not get him begging for more the way I wanted. I relented, freezing my movements and looked at him enquiringly, my tip still partially swallowed inside him.

"Could I - could we..." he seemed to be trying and failing to voice a request. It was a little late in the game for that.

Nevertheless I would hear him out. This was certainly a first, the situation already breaking so many precedents. I found myself wanting to hear his demand where I would never have cared to with any other mortal.

I began kissing his neck while I waited for him to find his words. Instead of speaking he lifted his hands on to my shoulders and tried to push me away. I was disappointed indeed - I had thought he would be able to handle this. That he was different to the others.

He pushed a little more insistently when I didn't move, and I humoured him for now. My erection slipped out of the slight penetration, and to my surprise he didn't try to get away but instead manoeuvred me to the side until I was lying on my back. He proved just how exceptional he was by straddling me, his hands on my chest as my shaft slid deliciously between his oiled cheeks. My wings were spread over the duvet creating a blanket of feathers underneath us.

He wriggled his bottom and I gasped. He even smirked down at me and tilted his head to the side, ever the impudent little brat. I narrowed my eyes at him while letting them glow red, giving him a warning growl.

He became rather more polite at that. "Let me do this?" he said, making it into a question rather than an order.

"And why should I do that?" I asked, reaching to wrap my hands around his hips. They felt so narrow and fragile in my grip. I let my claws extent to rest against his skin in needle points, not harming him but threatening silently.

He breathed in and glanced down quickly before meeting my eyes. "Please?" he asked quietly.

I liked that word on his lips.

"You'll have to speak a little louder, Ciel".

He seemed stunned at my use of his name. I had never uttered it before, and I liked the way it felt. Considering my remark, he grit his teeth in frustration and I felt him tense slightly before he complied. "Please" he said louder than before.

"Please what" I asked him, retracting my claws and rotating my hips to slide against his hole.

"Ah! Please - please let me, I want to -". It was worth it to hear him beg so sweetly. I released his hip with one hand to position my erection and he delighted me by lifting his hips over my length and closing his eyes as he pushed down against it. The head slid in once again and he lowered himself down onto it, a pained expression on his face as he sank down in one fluid motion.

He was so tight. So hot. His life force thrummed around me and I loosed an animal moan, an inhuman sound that reverberated in my chest. I bucked up into him further as he tried to accommodate me and a sound of distress left his lips at the movement.

I groaned and tried to give him a moment, I really did, but we were racing towards the finish line now and the most delectable meal was waiting for me. I rubbed over his chest, his sides, any patch of skin within my reach to try and soothe him as I circled my hips slowly. To be inside him like this, one with his body, it felt so incredible that I couldn't stop. I could only do my best to encourage him to take his pleasure also. My hand trailed down to his erection, which had only wilted slightly with the pain. It was slippery with the oil that had covered both our crotches. I started to stroke him as I bucked up and down with my hips, and he began to respond. I felt his muscles clench and release, and he was fully erect in my hand now as he lifted his hips steadily. I stilled to allow his movements and he raised his body off of my erection until just the tip remained inside. He held himself there for a moment before sinking back down again and both of us let out a sigh of relief.

I moved with him on the next thrust and guided him with a hand on his hip to start up a satisfying rhythm. Wet slapping sounds soon filled the air as he bounced up and down on my lap, the pleasure building in him to make his essence glow brightly. I watched the muscles of his thighs stand out every time he raised up, and a light sheen of sweat glistening on him as we moved together in perfect sync.

He rode me until his legs grew tired and then leaned forwards, bringing his hand down to the bed to support his weight as he continued to move his hips. The action brought his hand into contact with my wing spread out underneath us, and he gasped. His movements became uncoordinated as his fingers clutched gently at the feathers, looking somewhat awed. I felt from him then the admiration that I had so sorely missed from this contractor, and I relished it as he touched me. My need for him was urgent now. Seeing him so distracted, I finally took the opportunity to slam up inside him at an angle and hit his prostate.

He cried out loud and I felt his penis and inner muscles twitching as he neared his climax. I repeated the motions, hitting him dead on each time to hear him moan wantonly.

He was close. So was I. I could delay no longer. His face was just above mine and his fragile body jerked with each powerful thrust. I stroked his erection firmly as I approached my peak and felt it convulse in my grasp.

This was it. Time seemed to slow down, everything becoming more vivid as I silently said goodbye to him. I watched him closely, memorising every detail of his expression as his face contorted in pleasure. He was so alive in this moment. His heart pumped fast, endorphins rushed through his veins and sweat collected in his hairline, small beads of it welling at the surface. I heard his breath rushing in and out and he moaned out the most erotic sound which reverberated in the air around us.

His orgasm hit him. I tore my eyes away from his flushed face for the last time to lean forward and crash my lips against his. They were so soft and warm, and I tasted one more debauched moan as it left his mouth to enter mine. I shivered.

And then I sucked.

His body clenched hard around me as, even with his orgasm in motion, his soul began to leave his body.

I opened my eyes, lips still pressed against his, to see his own eyes had shot open. The life in him slowly leeched away and I watched as the seal in his eye faded, the purple turning into his natural blue once again. His semen had spurted all over me, and I raised my hands up to suddenly pierce through his chest with sharp nails. I felt his supple skin give way and the crunch of bone as I pierced deep into his lungs and his blood rained down around me with the last few beats of his heart. His muscles were spasming almost painfully around me, and I bucked up into his body as I began to ejaculate right as his soul left his body and entered mine.

 It was like nothing I'd ever tasted. Nothing I'd ever felt. The force of my release shook me, my mind utterly lost as the brilliance of his soul radiated out into every part of my being. I dimly heard myself howling out my rapture as Ciel became an irrevocable part of me and I was infused with such utter bliss.

It was perfect. The most exquisite moment of my exceptionally long life.

And just like that, it was over.

His lifeless body was held up only by my claws that still penetrated his chest. I separated my mouth from his, tasting his blood as some spilled over his still warm lips. His eyes were unseeing now, the blue being dull and unresponsive.

No petulant comments were made as I rolled us over. There came no complaint as I eased my spent member out of him and felt my seed spill on to the sheets. The only sound to break the silence was the grinding of bone as I retracted my claws, leaving little holes all over his chest that only slightly oozed blood. I was completely covered in it myself, smelling like him. The scent of his semen hung in the air too, the evidence of his life all around me. I still felt him in my chest - the most exquisite of meals.

So why did I feel so empty?

I cleared the mess with a wave of my hand. His wounds were healed. I knelt before him as he lay there, his body cooling and I noticed that all of the sounds I had gotten so used to had stopped. The rush of air into his lungs, the steady beat of his heart, the frequent gurgle of his stomach - all had gone utterly silent. He could be a beautiful porcelain doll.

I dressed him carefully in a clean nightshirt before dressing myself once again. I would see to it that his cause of death was declared as an asthma attack, touching his chest gently and making the necessary changes to his lungs so that it could not be disputed by a coroner.

I could return to Hell now. Return home. I had become too attached here. It wasn't good for me. How had I let this human affect me so much? Yes, this was not home. I had to stop thinking of it that way.

I would feel better when I left. I could clear my mind, get his haughty little voice and delicate body out of my system.

Except I couldn't. He was part of me now. I felt him in me, and it was like an ache in my chest. This wasn't what it was supposed to feel like.

Another soul. I could form another contract, a more ordinary one with an easy soul to consume. I could play another role, lose myself once again. Maybe I could forget. I could leave Sebastian the butler behind me. Leave Ciel.

Ciel. He still lay where I'd left him. Of course he did, he could no longer move. Why were humans so fragile, it was ridiculous. For some reason I felt angry with him.

I turned away and left the room. I walked aimlessly through the Manor, encountering no one in the darkness. My feet took me the familiar route to the kitchen and I rifled though the cupboards to come across a chocolate cake that I had made the day before, just in case it was needed to placate my Master. Former Master.

I grabbed a silver fork from the drawer and dug into the cake, raising a forkful of rich frosting to my lips. For the first time, I rather fancied something sweet. I took the mouthful from the fork and felt the rich explosion of chocolate across my tongue. Where it had repulsed me before, I now found it delicious.

What was this. I flung the fork down and fled the Manor, taking to the air and flying furiously. My wings beat rapidly either side of me and I reached a speed that I could not have done with him earlier when we were returning. When his warm weight was in my arms.

Home. I would go back to Hell for a time. I was in no fit state to be contracted again, I saw that now. I was out of sorts, most unbefitting for a Demon of my calibre.

I was accustomed to adoration. I had been so intent on inciting these feelings in him, the only human to remain unimpressed, that I had not even noticed my own emotions. I had mistaken this, whatever this was, for hunger. I thought I had been honing the perfect soul to appease my appetite, when really I had never had that kind of control over him. He had been in charge from the start; the perfection was in him all along. Not just in him - it _was_ him. My tiny, delicate Ciel. He had dominated me in more ways than I had ever thought possible.

I clung desperately to the feeling of his life force inside of me as I left Phantomhive Manor behind forever. I could not return, not even to notify the servants or attend his funeral as would have been expected of his butler. No, I felt as though I might shatter if I had to return and play my role again, see his lifeless face again. The only way I could go was forward.

And, of course, he would always be with me now wherever I went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make me happy and leave a kudos if the writing was okay! I'm a beginner and appreciate any encouragement, it motivates me to keep trying :)


End file.
